


a little bit of transparency

by IHJTMQ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Family Crynamics, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, goodbye my sweet fd au crumbs, that needs to be a main tag it's too accurate, that tag is brought to you by bluesandbirds, tommy and techno have a short talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHJTMQ/pseuds/IHJTMQ
Summary: After they’ve chosen their respective sides, Tommy and Techno have a small talk.Spoilers from the Dream SMP streams on 1/5/21
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	a little bit of transparency

That night, once everyone’s retired to their homes to sleep, hearts heavy in anticipation for tomorrow, Tommy paces around his home, indecisive and restless for it. Too many thoughts battle for room in his head, and, finally, with a frustrated huff, Tommy whips out his communicator and types out a message before he can hesitate any longer.

His words, said in a whisper, are, _Can we talk?_

He doesn’t expect a response any time soon, and so he’s nearly about to put his communicator away for the night when there’s a _bzzt._

_Depends._

Tommy stares at the message, chewing the inside of his cheek, and decides to be as transparent as he can. _Not gonna ask for forgiveness, or a compromise, or anything. Just… want to talk._ After a moment, he adds, _Can we meet at your Nether portal?_

As he waits for a response, he gently throws the damned thing onto his bed and curls into an anxious ball, groaning. This sucks. He wonders when he became such a fearful person, wonders when his gut started lurching at the thought of confrontation. Jumping into the chaos at the Community House had taken more guts than he was ever willing to admit. 

Suddenly, there’s another _bzzt_ , and Tommy snatches the device. 

_Yes._

Tommy lets out a breath of pure relief, and jumps up, shrugging Wilbur’s old jacket on and shoving the communicator into one of its bulky pockets. The only other thing he brings is Techno’s Axe of Peace.

The walk to the Dream SMP’s shared portal is cold, and the subsequent walk to Techno’s portal is hellishly hot-- literally. Tommy hunches into Wilbur’s jacket as he’s transported through the second portal, the shock of frigid air an affront to his senses. 

But it’s not the cold that causes him to freeze when he looks up.

Techno’s there, just over the hill. The glow of his eyes bore into him as Tommy makes his way over, stopping just a few feet away. His br- his fr-... the piglin hybrid looks the exact same as always, but his unwavering gaze feels almost unfamiliar. It’s only then that Tommy realizes just how much Techno had warmed up to him the past month, and the knowledge causes something heavy and unyielding to settle in his bones. It’s almost- it’s something like grief.

So when Tommy whispers a “Hey,” he has to force the word past an unforgiving lump in his throat, has to ignore how weak it sounds.

“Hm,” Techno grunts. His expression is smoothed over, white eyes of his mask betraying nothing. Tommy’s heart aches at how detached it is, of how unfair everything suddenly feels, but he straightens his shoulders and powers through. 

“I just wanted to… I had a couple things to say,” he starts. “So if you could just- could just listen, that’d be great.” He huffs out a small, nervous laugh.

Techno crosses his arms, and leans back a little. He inclines his head in a motion to _go on_ , and something in Tommy is almost pathetically relieved at how happy he is that he still understands that, at least.

There’s only one place he can start, really.

“I never wanted to lead you on,” Tommy admits. “That wasn’t my- I never wanted to. So when I said those things to Tubbo, and I- when I realized that I… that I was becoming the exact person I’d always tried to avoid becoming, I knew that I couldn’t keep doing what I was doing. Tubbo is… he’s always been more important. The _most_ important.” With a small, short exhale, Tommy grabs the Axe of Peace from its sheath at his hip. Techno eyes him warily, but makes no move to reach for his own weapon. “So, I… here. You were right, when you said- said that I was- that I wasn’t worthy. You were right.” He extends it to Techno, brows furrowed. “You were right.”

Techno looks at the axe wordlessly. 

As the moment stretches on, Techno unresponsive, Tommy decides to continue. “I really do appreciate it, y’know. What you’ve done for me. But I can’t- I can’t… I don’t wanna take advantage of you anymore, I guess. I just- I don’t want to be as bad as… yeah. I just… don’t wanna be bad, anymore. Make bad decisions.” He waves the axe a little, awkwardly. “So. Yeah.”

There’s a breath. Then Techno shakes his head and takes a step back, and Tommy’s heart drops. He doesn’t- of course he’s refusing his apology. Of course. What was Tommy fucking expecting, considering this was only the fuckin’- _millionth time_ he’d fucked up-

Then Techno says, “Keep the axe, Tommy.”

Tommy stares at him. “Uh- Sorry, what?”

Techno huffs. It almost sounds a little amused, a little fond. As if realizing that as well, Techno scowls, any peek of warmth in him gone. “I said, ‘ _Keep the axe_.’ It means nothing to me now.” Techno casts his gaze to the sky. “And you know what, Tommy? Keepin’ the axe- that was your decision. Like I said earlier, anarchy is about freedom, and that includes the freedom to make your own decisions.” Techno looks back at him once more, but the whites of his eyes are dimmed. Tired. “You’ve made your decisions. Can’t exactly fault you for that.”

“I’m sorry, Techno,” Tommy blurts suddenly. “Not for- you know, not for choosing what I did, but for…” _Fucking you over. For constantly, constantly making mistakes._ “Especially ‘cause- ‘cause you were the only one who-” He cuts himself off as the sentence becomes strangled, as needles prick the back of his eyes. “Yeah. Just- yeah. I’m sorry.”

Techno closes his eyes, and Tommy knows, intrinsically, that he’s heard the unspoken words. “Keep the axe, Tommy,” he repeats quietly. 

Tommy realizes, embarrassingly, that he’s had the axe gripped in his hand the entire time, waiting to be received. He shuffles it back into its sheath. 

He and Techno watch each other, for a moment. There are so many more things to be said, but Tommy finds himself at a blank. He opens his mouth, trying to summon the other words he’d been stewing on, before Techno says, abruptly, “You should go.”

Tommy shuts his mouth.

“Prepare,” Techno continues. “Tomorrow isn’t gonna be easy.”

“...Right,” Tommy whispers. “You too.” 

The sentiment means nothing. They both know Techno is as prepared as he can be. 

Tommy turns, and leaves. Techno watches him go.

Later, in the dead of night, as Tommy stares up at his ceiling without a wink of sleep, his communicator buzzes.

 _I’m sorry_ , it reads. _If anything happens to you tomorrow, I’m sorry._

Tommy stares at the words, blinks away tears, and sets the communicator aside.

**Author's Note:**

> so. today's stream huh. p a i n 
> 
> my twitter is @EatSomeJam if you would like to hit me up with a follow :] i primarily cry over tommy and embarrass myself with how much of an apologist i am for him


End file.
